A New Beginning
by natsuko1512
Summary: The war has finally ended...Tatsumiyajima island is once again peaceful...so how about our 2 main characters...then lets find out...


**A New Beginning**

For 29 years,the war between mankind and Festums have been going on.

Finally everything came to an end when the enemy's lare was destroyed.

The rescue mission of Minashiro Shoshi who was captured by Festum for crossings has lead to the destruction of the Festums.

The four man unit consisting of four young pilots,Makabe Kazuki,Kondo Kenji,Tomi Maya, and Canon Memphis piloting Fafner Mark Sein,Mark Acht,Mark Sieben, and Mark Drei led on this rescue mission.

After the rescue mission was succesful,the enemy's Mir tried to move up to the atmosphere to assimilate the earth's atmosphere to let in rest of the Festums in to take over earth and put an end to the existence of mankind but with the assistance of Soshi,Kazuki's Mark Sein assimilating ability and Maya's Mark Sieben snipping ability working together,they shot the enemy's Mir and destroyed it.

The destruction of enemy's Mir has put an end to the life of Festums.

The world has become peaceful again.

The sacrifices of those who fought in the war would never be forgotten.

Minashiro Shoshi who received Festums blessings has moved on to the other world to create his existence there.

Minashiro Tsubaki,the core of Tatsumiyajima island has taught the island's Mir the meaning of life,death,existence and nothingness.

She gave her life to teach the island's Mir the cycle of life.

Due to her sacrifice the island's Mir has learned the cycle and give birth to new core.

The sacrifices of Hazama Shouko,Mamoru and many others have been embeded deeply into the soul's of all the residents of Tatsumiyajima island.

The rebuilting of the world is been carried out.

All humans has come down to help in the rebuilting of the world.

The maps have been redrawn and rewritten but Tatsumiyajima island has decided to stay hidden.

So they activated back the camouflage shield to hide the island's existence but still they give all the help they can to the rebuilting of the world.

The war has ended and there is no use for the Fafners so Commander Makabe has ordered all the Fafner suit to be locked down.

Tatsumiyajima island which represents peace even in the state of war has been holding on their motto till now.

All the pilots of Fafner whose chromosomes have been altered have been returned back to normal and post no danger of dying thanks to the assimilated Akane Makabe's information on getting the data from the North Pole's core.

The Festum factor in each of the pilots has been neutralised.

worked on it and even Kaname Sakura has been brought back from the central nerve freeze.

Alvis is still busy interpreting and analysing all the data that they received on the day of the war.

Everyone is safe and they have returned to their normal lifes but still all of them are training and making themselves strong for upcoming future threats.

Tatsumiyajima island is heading to a new beginning.

Kaname dojo

There are 2 young people in the dojo standing opposite to each other,one brown and one black.

Both of them were in the position to attack.

The brown haired grey eyed girl whose name is Tomi Maya was analysing the black haired brown eyed boy whose name is Makabe Kazuki.

Up down left right.

No she was not going to make the first move.

She was waiting for him to make it.

Named 'The Best Snipper of Alvis' she tends to analyse and then only attack.

After what seemed like a long moment of waiting for each other to make the first move, Kazuki decided to start it.

He slided to right and with remarkable speed he ran towards her and grabbed Maya by her forearm and slammed her onto the dojo floor.

"You okay?"

Kazuki asked after he defeated Maya as he got her up.

He was worried cause he never fought with a girl before except Sakura.

Well Sakura is different because she is as tough as a guy when it comes to fighting.

Eventhough it hurts like hell but Maya gave him a smile and a thumbs up sign and grabbed his hand to get up.

Well this is her first time fighting with someone and she needs to learn.

"It hurts but another round please?"

She got up and positioned herself.

Kazuki just gave her his dazzling smile(which Maya think is) and got to his position.

They nodded their head simultaneously and charged at the same time.

Now Maya started analysing his moves.

She lasted much longer than before but still no match to Kazuki and went down.

Maya never gave up.

She stood up once again and challenged him again.

That is what Kazuki like about her.

Her never giving up attitude and aquiring what she wants and what she wants now is to defeat him and slam him onto the floor.

Again and again she goes down but she stands up.

Everytime she stands up and challenge him again, she will last a bit longer.

This is a great improvement for Maya.

This time Maya fixed Kazuki her killer gaze she always has when she is in Mark Sieben and upon seeing that look, Kazuki gulped and thought that this isn't a good sign.

This time Maya made the first move.

She moved straight towards him and he throw her a punch but she dodged his first swing and got behind him and when she was going to give him a punch behind, he slided to left and and was beside her.

He threw a punch but she was quick enough to block it and managed to push him behind.

Kazuki regained his balance almost immediately and advanced forward with his remarkable speed and crouched in front of her, his leg extended out to topple her off her feet but still she was quick enough to dodge it and placed a low kick on his chest.

He staggered back and that moment Maya made her final move, she sprinted towards him and grabbed him by his forearm and lifted him up and slammed him hard on to the dojo floor.

She won the match eventhough Kazuki won many times but still to win over Kazuki is not a simple thing to do.

She placed a victory smile on her face and stood in front of Kazuki who was lying on floor.

He looked at her and smiled.

Maya took a step near him to help him up but (i don't know how) she slipped and fell right on top of Kazuki slamming him hard on the floor.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

That was the shout that came out from Kazuki.

Maya tried to get up but now her hands slipped and she fell back again.

"Kazuki, sorry...sorry...I'm so sorry...I'll get up now..!"

She placed one hand on the floor and another on Kazuki's chest and got up but half way up she noticed that she was too close to Kazuki.

Their faces inches away from each other,her chest was partly on his chest,her legs were brushing on his and he was looking straight into her eyes.

She blushed and her face was as ripe as a tomato and she quickly turned her face away so Kazuki won't see it but he already saw it and he realized that their extreme closeness.

He can't help but blush too.

He thought that Maya do have a great body.

Maya was struggling to get off him but her head is all messed up now and when she is messed up she gets clumsy.

She could not get off him instead she keeps falling on him.

She kept on thinking how close they were and how cute and handsome he looked.

Upon seeing Maya trying very hard to get off him but can't,he decided to make the first move.

"Tomi,stop!Let me do it."

He called her by her family name told her to stop and she immediately seized her move and again fell back onto him.

Her heartbeat was increasing and now her ears were right above his heart.

She could hear his heartbeat so steady and rhythmic.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around.

She was too shocked to respond.

It was Kazuki's arms.

He hugged her to attach her to himself so she wouldn't fall off when he get up.

Within seconds he was up.

For a couple of minutes they remained like that until Kazuki realized that he was still hugging her.

He immediately let her go and took a couple of steps behind.

Both of them were blushing furiously.

"Uh...sorry..."

Both of them said it at the same time and that made them laugh.

They returned back to normal and start talking about how Maya defeated Kazuki forgetting about what happened just a second ago.

"Hey, want to go and see the baby?"

Maya asked Kazuki as they walked out of the dojo after grabbing their backpack.

Kazuki agreed to go and see the baby that Maya's sister just gave birth to.

The first baby to be born after 30 years.

Maya was absolutely glad that there was no one to witness what happened just now and even Kazuki was glad.

But there were 2 persons watched the whole scene without them noticing and they were snickering working a plan in their heads how to get them together.

Well you know Kazuki is kind of dense if it comes to love and feelings so if Maya don't tell him he will never know and they stay as friends forever.

So it is time for the 2 friends of theirs to carry out their(what they think is ) brilliant plan to get Maya and Kazuki together.


End file.
